


morning revelations

by allyegentlefolk



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyegentlefolk/pseuds/allyegentlefolk
Summary: Matthew and Taehyung have a small talk.





	

Matthew sat down heavily on the dorm sofa. It caved annoyingly under his weight. He longed for something to smash his head against.

“Hey, you OK?” 

“Taehyung. There you are. I was beginning to think you left for rehearsal.”

“Oh, no. The girls left early, I just got the text. I just don’t want to hear Oh Na Na played any more than I have to.”

Matthew lifted his head, curious. “Why? It’s good, isn’t it? We put a lot of work into it.”

Taehyung sighed, mussing up his hair. “Yes… just… repetitive.”

Matthew had to agree. “Okay. Five more minutes.”

The other boy nodded and collapsed next to him. Matthew gave him a quick glance.

Maybe this was the beginning of something big.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaaaaahhhhh don't hate me don't hate me don't hate me plz this is rly low quality I can do better  
> also second work in KARD! yay


End file.
